Gestures
by Calmena
Summary: It was the gestures' fault, really – at least that was what he tried to tell himself. And, the way he saw it, what he reassured himself with, was that actually there was little to say against that defence.  Cal Lightman/Eli Loker


**Title:** Gestures  
**Author: **calmena (also to be found under the same name on lj)  
**Beta:** Andraiyel  
**Fandom:** Lie to me  
**Pairing: **Lightman/Loker  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine.  
**Words: **1040

**A/N:** Written for the Porn Battle on Dreamwidth. That's why it might seem rushed, because there is 1) a 2000 words limit and I am prone to writing whole _books _when I want it to be a well-rounded fic... and 2) it's a porn battle, so what the hell (even though I can't seem to write porny porn. It's always just suggestions... well, mostly).  
This has already been up for some time on my lj but since there's a dreadful lack of Lightman/Loker stories on I uploaded it here too. More of this pairing is to be found on my lj (though not much more, at the moment - I'll get there).

**Gestures**

It was the gestures' fault, really – at least that was what he tried to tell himself. And, the way he saw it, what he reassured himself with, was that there was actually little to say _against_ that defence.

The wrist flashing and head tilting – while more popularly a woman's sign of courtship – had been pulled off spectacularly by Loker, catching his attention as originally intended, no doubt. Coupled with that special "come hither" look that every man could read to a certain extent, it had been enough of a suggestion – invitation, really – to be unable to ignore it.

Loker had seen to that.

He had had doubts at first, of course (more like, he'd tried to lie to himself – which didn't work, not that he'd expected something different), but even those had been pretty much taken care of; when the signs that were sent off became so obvious that it could really only be seen as an equivalent to Loker throwing himself at him and, by then, even the ever-so-helpful thought, "I'm his boss, it could be considered sexual harassment," had lost its usual binding force.

On the contrary, if anything, it could have been considered sexual harassment on _Loker's_ part. Not that he'd ever consider blaming him for that or anything. Alas, it could really only happen at the _Lightman group_, that sexual harassment – or not – could take place without even _one uttered word_.

It was, however, only when Torres told him exasperatedly, "Just go tell Loker if you're interested!" that he decided on doing something… though he didn't know what exactly.

Gillian was the person who helped him decide, without him having asked for advice. He did see that what she told him pained her, he even knew why, but he ignored it, because he knew that was what she wanted.

"For heavens sake, Cal," she started, rolling her eyes but quirking up the corners of her lips, betraying the hint of amusement she felt, even though she was a bit upset, "you must've noticed that Loker is virtually throwing himself at you," echoing his thoughts of earlier that week back at him. "Just go to him and I'm sure he'll make the next step- if he is okay with offering himself so blatantly. And you're obviously interested, it is fairly obvious with the way that you two act around each other…"

The "especially in the last few days" was in her tone, without the words being said.

Well, he must've done the right thing after that, because somehow he landed himself in Loker's bed two days later.

However, even with the younger man under him, there was still one thing that was bothering him.

"You _do_ know that you used female courtship gestures, don't you?" he asked, the question laced with amusement, as he used his arms to prop himself up above the other man. Loker groaned, arching up, trying to get more skin-on-skin contact… and failing.

"And you don't really want to talk about that _now_, do you?" he gasped incredulously, trying to get at least some _contact_, damnit!

Lightman actually thought about it, ignoring his attempts, then chuckled.

"Why not?" he inquired, but complied and let his hand slide lower on the body spread out underneath him. This time Loker actually whimpered before he tried to answer. When the corner of his mouth twitched upward the younger man growled, obviously not approving of the fun being made of him.

"Oh, you know why," he started, then had to gasp for breath before he could even think of continuing, "Men have so little courtship gestures… they mostly react to those they are presented with…" he trailed off at the last part, breath hitching when two fingers started pressing into him.

Lightman was amused when he closed his lips tightly, as if afraid of what might come out of his mouth should he leave them open. A second later he had taken care of it, making Loker moan loudly.

"And-?" he asked, reminding the younger man with whom exactly he was lying in bed with and how difficult it was to hold anything back from said person. Loker blushed, trying to avert his eyes and Lightman made a disapproving noise, pulling his fingers from the warm body, which made Loker keen and try to follow his hands, whimpering again when his attempts were thwarted.

"Difficult to ignore," he gasped after a few more seconds, "I thought – I thought it'd be difficult to ignore if I did it that way…"

Lightman was amused. "That's true," he conceded. "It was difficult to miss. Both Foster and Torres picked up on it as well."

The blush on Loker's face deepened and his smile was both embarrassed and sheepish. "I must've been a bit _too_ obvious then…"

And that was the end of their conversation. What followed was hard, hot, and dirty – which surprised Loker a bit, but who was he to complain?

Short nails leaving crescent marks in their wake, teeth marks where shoulder and neck met. Loud exclamations of "please!" and "more!" and "harder!" on one side and quiet, almost-muffled half-moans on the other.

Fleeting thoughts entered Loker's head, like how he would not be able to sit comfortably on the next day, before even those left him again in a whirlwind of pleasure when he started shuddering through his orgasm, only shortly followed by Lightman.

They ended up lying next to each other, both breathing heavily and saying not a single word, basking in the quiet.

It was Loker who broke the silence in the end, as always, asking the first thing that was on his mind, even if the answer had the possibility of hurting him.

"Should I go?"

It took a moment until Lightman had made up his mind regarding that and when he did Loker was already in the process of getting up.

Taking hold of his forearm he shook his head, saying only one word that made the younger man settle back instantly: "Stay."

He tried to tell himself that this would not influence their way of acting toward each other in the future… but he could not lie nearly well enough to himself to truly believe that, nor to truly wish for it.


End file.
